


Mile High

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>Snakes</strike> Wanks on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

"We are now dimming the cabin lights. If you wish to read, or need a light, please use the personal ones above you."

The cabin steward's voice came over the intercom as the lights in the plane began to fade.

Nick reached up and clicked the light on, illuminating the book in his hands.

"Haven't you finished that, yet?" Stephen asked, turning away from the window.

Nick folded the corner of the page he was on, ignoring the wince Stephen gave him, and closed the book. "It's not as though I had a lot of time for reading," Nick pointed out. Between the Palaeontology Conference and the dig they'd managed to get on for a week before they'd been recalled back home, neither of them had had much free time in the past two weeks.

Stephen sighed. "I hate overnight flights," he said. "Too boring." He'd picked up a book at Tijuana airport, but had finished it a couple of hours into the flight.

"You could catch some kip," Nick suggested, the snuffling sounds of sleep coming from other rows indicating that he wouldn't be the only one.

"Not tired," Stephen replied, sounding less like the twenty-eight year old he was and more like Nick's six year old niece.

Quickly glancing around the cabin, Nick picked up the blanket one of the stewards had placed on the spare aisle seat next to him, shook it out and draped it over the two of them. "How quiet can you be?" he asked.

"What do you-- Nick!" Stephen hissed, wide eyes looking at him as Nick's hand squeezed his thigh under the blanket.

"I thought you wanted to join the mile high club?" After all the younger man had kept teasing Nick with the thought when they were in Mexico.

"Yeah," answered Stephen, "but I was thinking more of you and me in the loos back there."

"I think it would be a bit obvious what we were doing," Nick commented. He could just see the looks they'd get off the other passengers if they both walked towards the toilets, although he wasn't sure if jealousy or annoyance would be the primary one. He thought of the way the tight jeans Stephen was wearing hugged his arse and figured jealousy. "And besides, have you seen the size of those things?" Certainly too small for two grown men to fit into comfortably.

"That was kind of the point," Stephen replied. "You pressed up behind me in a small space, unable to do anything but touch."

Nick's cock throbbed at the thought of it, Stephen with his hand against the wall as Nick slid into him. "Tempting," he agreed, "but I want to see if you can be quiet." His hand moved to the buttons of Stephen's jeans, popping them open and sliding his fingers inside.

Stephen bit his lower lip, stifling the gasp that that came as Nick's fingers wrapped around his cock.

"That's it, Stephen," Nick murmured, feeling Stephen's dick harden in his grip as he stroked his hand up and down the length. "Don't want to draw the attention of the other passengers." Because even though the lights were down and soft snores were coming from around the cabin, Nick could still hear some people talking quietly on the half-full flight.

"Oh god, Nick--" Stephen's fingers grabbed at Nick's arm, grasping his shirt.

Nick moved closer, lips a hair's breadth away from Stephen's ear as he whispered to him, hand on Stephen's cock moving quickly now. "Just think, we're surrounded by all these people and not one of them knows that you're hard right now. Not one of them knows that you'd give anything for me to be on the floor sucking you."

The fingers holding Nick's shirt tightened, bunching the material further.

Nick scratched a nail lightly over Stephen's cock, years of knowing the body next to him meaning that he knew exactly the quickest way to get Stephen off. "When we get back to the ARC, I'll fuck you in the toilets," he said. "If we leave the door unlocked, maybe Connor'll walk in." Stephen's cock throbbed and Nick grinned, nipping Stephen's ear before he continued, "Maybe _Lester_ will."

Stephen jammed his fist against his mouth, biting down to keep himself from crying out as his cock pulsed in Nick's hand, come jerking out.

Fishing a hanky out of his pocket, Nick quickly cleaned up. Tucking Stephen back into his jeans, he dropped the dirty hanky into one of the sick bags tucked into the seat pocket and sealed it, putting it on the seat next to him.

"I hate you," Stephen commented, slumped back in his seat, the look on his face warring between contentment and annoyance. Although Nick wasn't sure if the annoyance was that he'd just invoked Lester in order to get Stephen off in a plane full of people, or that it had apparently worked.

"And by 'hate' you mean 'adore beyond words', yes?" Nick grinned. "Besides, I think your inappropriate man crush on Lester is kind of cute."

The severity of the glare Stephen gave him was ruined by the huge yawn that interrupted. "I will get you for this, Nicholas Ross Cutter." Stephen reached over him and grabbed one of the pillows that had been dropped off along with the blanket. "One day, when you think you're safe, I'll be there and unexpected wanking will follow." He molded the pillow to Nick's shoulder and rested his head on it. "That's a promise."

Nick grinned. "Looking forward to it," he replied as he got the other pillow and placed it behind his head, careful not to jostle Stephen who had, from the sounds coming from him, already managed to start dozing.

And Nick's last thought as he followed Stephen into sleep was that he really hoped they cleaned the blankets between flights.


End file.
